The Game I Hate Brought Me Love
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: bella, the cullens and friends play a game were a perdons true love will be revilild by questions. bella love edward. edward loves bella. but they don t know that the other loves them. will a game chanf ge that. all human. please read please.


**The Game I Hate Brought Me Love**

**All human.**

**Game: There`s a person in the middle of a circle and has to think of the one the love. The other people around the circle ask one question each. They have to guess the person. If no one can guess the player in the middle wins and their secret is safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters.**

**The Game I hate Brought Me Love**

**Bella`s POV**

Great. Here I am stuck in the worst game know to earth. Whoever created this game should get a piece of my mind. I hate it, I hate it. .

We were all in a circle. We had Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Larne and I. we had all been forced by the little pixie, Alice in other words, to play this stupid. Game now you might be thinking why Bella hates this game so much. Well in this game it reveals who you love. And that for me is not a good thing. Considering it`s my best friend I love. Edward.

Edward and I have been friends since we were babies. We were really close. We knew more about the other then we knew about ourselves. And as the time went on I found myself falling for him. He was sweet and kind. Trust worthy and honest. And I am in love with him.

I don`t know if he loves me back. But why would he. Look at me, come on I'm a plain Janie. I`m clumsy. I`m stupid. I have a boring eye and hair colour and I look like none of the super models he could get if he wanted to.

And him his perfect. He has a good looking body that girl's droll over. He has the perfect hair. It`s bronze and untamable. He has the most amazing green eyes that you get lost in. and his smart, funny and warm hearted.

But back to the story. So here I am in the middle of the circle. Being questioned about the love of my life. There were 8 people on the outer ring and I was the only one in the ring. Amazingly I was the one with the most voted to go in the middle. But what surprised me was that Edward also put his hand up when it came to me. I sent him a pleading look but he just shook his head. So let the questions begin.

"Is he in this room?" asked who else but Mike.

"Yes" I answered. Mike`s and Jacob`s eyes went wide. Mike looks smug. Jacob looked smugger. I wanted to hit the smile right off of his face. Larne looked like she was going to murder me once she saw the look in Tyler`s eyes.

"Is he wearing socks?" asked Jacob. It was a weird question but it made sense why he would ask. He was the only on with socks on. Can`t wait to get that smile of his face.

"No, No" I said. Jacobs face dropped completely. But Mike looked more hopeful then ever.

Angela asked the next question "is he the same age as you?"

"Yes" This was a stupid question. But Angela had always been nice to me maybe she was trying to help. I smiled in her way and mouthed a thank you.

Next was Alice. She better not give it away. "Is he Have more than two classes with you." The only one that had more than two classes with me was Edward, Ben and Tyler. I bet she did this to get the smugness out of Mike's ego.

"Yes" I answered confidently. Mikes smile went away as quick as a race car. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Rosalie was looking at Tyler with the death glare. She knew I liked Edward and she wanted to get that snob look of his face. So she said "has he ever knocked you in the head with a tennis racket? "Tyler had been the only one to do that and that was yesterday.

"No he hasn`t" the look in Tyler's eyes went away as quickly as Mikes. Laruen stopped glaring at me.

Next it was Emmett. "Is he good at sports?" of course Emmett would ask that.

"Yes" I answered as I looked around the room. My eyes fell on Jacob he still looked hopeful. I hate him. But Ben had a huge smile planted on his face. I looked over to Edward to see him. He was giving Ben the death stare. If only looks could kill.

The next question came from Jasper. "Does he like to play video games?" I had seen Edward enjoy video games at his place. But everyone knew that Ben played and knew about video games the most. But I had to answer anyway. By this point I was pretty sure that Jasper knew I liked Edward. But I thanked him for keeping quiet. The only people who had not asked a question were Edward, Tyler, Ben and Laruen. I really didn`t want Laruen to ask a question but she was next in turn to ask. She gave me an evil stare before asking.

"Is he in this room?" the room erupted in laughter. That was the first question we asked. She was so stupid. We couldn`t stop laughing so Laruen ran from the room. But Tyler saw her leave and left with her. That was so funny especially because she gave me the glare as if she had something up her sleeve.

Next was Ben. Oh no. "Does he have brown eyes?" Great the only people left that my love could be were Edward and Ben. Ben had brown eyes and Edward had green. By this point my hands were getting sweaty and I was feeling a little sick.

"No" they all started at Edward.

Great

**Edward POV**

They were all staring at me while I was trying to all look at them none of them had green eyes. So who was it? Who? And why did Bella have the most scared look on her face. I guess it was my turn to ask a question. But I had another question on my mind.

"Who is it? There`s no one in this room with green eyes. I can`t see any one."

Alice spoke up now. Taking my shot. "Is he an idiot?" asked Alice

I looked back at Bella. "He can be at times" she answered.

"Who is it?" I asked frustrated that I didn`t know and they all knew.

"You" they said in unseen. All the boys except Emmett and Jasper were angry and frustrated.

I looked stunned. She loved me. She loved me. And I loved her back. We could be together. This was my wish come true. By the time I had possessed this Bella had gotten up and left. I had to follow her and tell her I loved her. As I ran down the hall I saw Bella run into the closest door. Mine. This was perfect.

A ran in to my room to see Bella collapsed on the floor crying into her hands that were resting on her knees that had been pulled to her chest. I ran over there and yelled. "Bella!" I collapsed next to her on the floor and rapped my arms around her tiny figure. I pulled her to my chest but she tried to struggle free. I wouldn`t let her go. So after a while she stopped trying to get free and just sobbed into my shirt. As I watched her cry I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I lied down after I put her on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow she reached for me and I pulled her in to my chest we stayed comfortly like that for 30 minutes.

After a while Bella had stopped crying. I looked at her only to see love in her eyes. I could not stop what happened next. I attacked her lips fiercely. I was shocked at what I had done but I was very very happy that Bella kissed me back with the same fierceness that I had. The taste of her lips was amazing she tasted like all of my favourite foods; she tasted sweet, beautiful and soft. I loved that kiss as we broke apart for air I stared into her eyes only to see happiness and love.

I leaned down next to her ear and let out a breath. She shuttered. I came as close as possible. Then I whispered to her. "I love you!" I raised my head only to be attacked again by her. Her force had pushed me on my back. And we continued for a while just to lay there kissing and holding each other. But after a while later after we broke apart I started to fear why she hadn`t said it back.

I asked her. "Why haven't you said it back?"

"Well I'm not sure if you want me" she answered. What a stupid answer of course I want her.

"Please Bella I love you more than anything. I love you. Please I will care for you and be kind to you. I love you more than you will ever know. I love you more than anyone I've ever known. Please tell me honestly do you love me?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I love you Edward Cullen!" and that's all it took for me to kiss her. But first I asked her a question that I have been waiting to ask.

"Am I able to show you how much I love you Bella?" I wanted to show her how much I loved her and also to make her mine.

She smiled up at me and said "Yes" and that's all it took for me to start kissing her again and again. I started to let my hands reach her breasts when we heard a sound.

"YEAH MY BROTHER LOSTS HIS V PLATES YEAHH" who else but Emmett. So I through my shoe at him. I wouldn`t be using it for a while.

Please review. Sorry for mistakes I have no beater or whatever. Sorry I'm new. Review


End file.
